


The Things We Do

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Dark, Dark Character, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Pottercest, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of James' dirty pleasures was f**king his little sister. <br/>Written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do

One of James' dirty pleasures was fucking his little sister. 

The first time they did it, was when Lily was sixteen and Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup, and everyone was celebrating. He and Lily had shared a bottle of _Ogden's_ , and it had obviously went to their heads. James didn't remember too much of that night, only bits and baubles. Lily's thong and short skirt were hastily bundled to the side as he pounded into her tight, wet, cunt. Oh yes, Lily said it was her first time. James claimed her that night. 

She still belonged to him, even now four hours away from her own wedding. James brought her to Grimmauld Place, their childhood home, his home now. He carried her all the way to the master bedroom, ripped off her clothes and bent her over the bed, and swiftly entered her from behind. James didn't hold anything back. He thrust with all his might, and spanked her arse, calling her a naughty girl. 

"You're mine." He screamed as he came into her. "You will always be mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. Not betaed.


End file.
